dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Battle Royale
Black Ops 4 Thumbnail.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Black Ops 4 Battle Royale.jpg|PillsburyZomboi V2 Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Multiplayer Battle Royale 'is PillsburyZomboi's fifty-ninth DBX. It pits 10 characters from Multiplayer in Call of Duty Black Ops 4. Description ''Call of Duty Battle Royale! Which Multiplayer character will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Ajax Battery Crash Firebreak Nomad Prophet Recon Torque Ruin Zero Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight With the simple tap of his finger, the boy joined a Black Ops 4 Deathmatch Lobby. He picked his kit, Zero, and suddenly the screen blasted forwards and the virtual game became reality. Zero cracked her fists and popped her head. Standing next to her was Torque, Ruin and Crash. The fighters smirked at her, and the game went to a start. All Multiplayer characters rushed towards the center of Firing Range in hopes of victory. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Torque hid in a corner, awaiting an unlucky visitor’s arrival. He could hear gunshots out the window, but did not hear any screams, so he knew no one was dead yet. Outside, Ruin and Prophet exchanged rounds of bullets towards one another. Prophet let loose with KN-57, waiting until his chamber was out and then reloading on the ground. But this was a mistake. Ruin knew Prophet needed to reload, so he leaped on top of his car and hurled a Cluster Grenade at the other car. Prophet couldn’t do anything before the Cluster Grenade detonated around the car, exploding not only Prophet but the car as well. Prophet eliminated by Torque! 9 fighters remain! At B, only Torque and Ruin were left remaining. But the two just camped in corners, leaving them defensive for a while. Going back to A, Recon, Battery, Ajax and Nomad were going head-to-head. Recon and Ajax fired several bullets at each other, awaiting for the other opponent to run out of ammo. But soon, both fighters had wasted all their ammo but one round. So they both used it strategically. Recon threw his Seeker Shocker Mine and waited for it to find Ajax. Ajax saw the mine coming at him, so he reared around the wall and started firing at the mine. But he knew he was trapped, and this is just what Recon wanted. So Recon pulled out the Annihilator and shot Ajax in the head. Ajax eliminated by Recon! 8 fighters left! Recon let his seeker mine go off to find another opponent, and he rushed over to B, after hearing several rounds of bullets. He managed to come across the Sniper Tower, where Crash was found camping in it with a sniper. Recon rolled to the right and into a house just in time, avoiding a bullet to the head. He wiped sweat off of his face and peaked out the side and shot a Mesh Mine straight into the center. Crash yelled and tried to jump out the tower, but the mine exploded, obliterating Crash into pieces. Crash eliminated by Recon! 7 left! Ruin: ‘Oney? Let’s get this done. Back at B, Ruin lunged out of cover and fired his Grapple Gun straight into the window of the small hut Torque was camping in. Someone had activated a Sensor Dart, and with a quick hack deep into the systems Ruin had been able to see all the locations of his enemies. Torque had no idea what was coming, and when Ruin came bashing through the window, Torque quickly pulled out his knife and swung it at Ruin. Ruin stomped his foot into the ground and bashed his gun into Torque’s knife, and the two weapons clashed for awhile. Until Ruin gained the upper-hand and pushed the knife out of Torque’s hand, before crushing his ICR-7 into Torque’s head, snapping his neck in the process, and Torque slumped to the ground. Torque killed by Ruin! Firebreak, Ruin, Battery, Recon, Zero and Nomad remain! As chaos spread throughout Firing Range, Zero snuck through the shadows, eyeing Battery. The two had hid the entire round, and it was close to being over. So Zero knew she had to take out Battery. If Battery survived throughout the round, she would wait until one fighter remained, and then kill them from there. Battery listened closely and heard the faintest of footsteps, so she pulled out her 9-Bang and readied it. Zero leapt through the door and started firing rounds with her Dual Pistols, but Battery flung the 9-Bang at Zero. The grenade exploded, and Zero’s vision was blinded. Battery flung herself at Zero with a knife and impaled her in the chest. Zero heaved in pain and yelled as Battery started to rip her dagger upwards. Acting fast, Zero grabbed Battery’s arm and pushed it forwards with all of her might, ripping the blade back into Zero’s ribs. Zero croaked in pain as Zero pulled out her glock and one-shotted Battery in the skull. Battery eliminated by Zero! 5 remain! Zero didn’t know it, but she was heavily excluded. It was an all-out warfare outside of B, and Ruin, Firebreak, Recon and Nomad were in the midst of it. All 4 fighters kept chucking grenades and firing rounds of bullets. The only strategic character in the chaos was Recon, who had equipped one of his snipers and was hiding behind a corner of the cardboard house that was under construction. Recon eyed several of his opponents, but he knew if he killed one, others would find him and target him. So he played the waiting game, and had no idea Zero was headed in his direction. Slowly crouching over to the chaos, Zero saw the faintest movement out of the corner of her eyes, and noticed Recon, lying on the top floor of the house under construction. Zero smirked and threw a Cluster Grenade to the top of it. Recon heard the grenade drop to the ground, and he got up and leapt out the house just in time. The grenade detonated and sent many other small grenades around the area. Shockingly, one of those small grenades was thrown at Zero, and the fighter unfortunately couldn’t avoid the bomb, before being blown to smithereens. Zero eliminated by Zero! Only 4 remain! Now that there were only 4, every remaining character knew they had to play the game of defense. Each fighter hid in a house, reloading their weapons and regaining their energy. Nomad relied on his K-9 Unit and sent the savage dog through his house and charging straight at Firebreak. Firebreak tried to shoot at the canine, but it dodged the bullets and leapt on top of him. The dog frantically tried biting Firebreak, foam pouring out of his jaw. But Firebreak pushed upwards, getting the K-9 Unit off of his chest and shooting it in the head with his pistol. Firebreak yelled in rage and rushed at the house Nomad was in. Firebreak assumed the fighter was hiding in the left corner, so he pulled out a sniper and shot a hole straight through the left corner. Luckily for him, the bullet blasted through the wall and pierced Nomad in the throat, killing him at once. And then there were 3. Nomad eliminated by Firebreak! Ruin, Recon and Firebreak remain! With Sensor Darts across the map, Ruin was able to locate the locations of Firebreak and Recon. But what he didn’t know, was Recon was able to hack back into his own systems and disable Ruin’s view on the characters. Ruin growled and swung the computer into the wall, shattering it into pieces. Feeling the rage, Ruin leaped out of his building, snapped his grapple gun into the side of Recon’s last location and swung over to him as fast as a bullet. Recon heard the noise and rushed up the top of the stairs, but the window shattered and Ruin fell into the center of it. In a blur, both fighters whipped out a shotgun and traded bullets. Recon was hit in the gut and Ruin was hit in the shoulder. Ruin was the first to recover and quickly reloaded his MOG-12 before taking aim and firing, but Recon leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow and hiding behind a bed. Ruin didn’t want any part of whatever game Recon was playing, so he leaped to the side of the bed as well, with his shotgun aimed. But Recon wasn’t there. He didn’t know it yet, but Recon had crawled under the bed and onto the other side of the mattress. A quick reload noise put Ruin’s head back in the game, and he shot his grapple gun into the ceiling, barely managing to dodge a bullet. In the process, Ruin pulled out his combat knife and dropped from the ceiling, kneeing Recon in the head and instantly slitting his throat. A waterfall of blood poured out of Recon’s throat and pooled around him. Last man standing wins! Ruin vs Firebreak! Ruin rummaged through Recon’s backpack and found Level 3 Armor. Ruin smirked and quickly put on the accessory. Ruin was very confident that he would win now, but he still had no idea where Firebreak was hiding. Being brave, Ruin kicked down the door and leaped into the sunshine, keeping a sharp eye out for Firebreak. The man should be easy to spot, considering his armor was black. As Ruin passed through the center of Firing Range, Firebreak crept out of the shadows with a shotgun equipped. A simple crack on the ground led him in the wrong direction, and Ruin quickly turned around Firebreak’s way. The two fighters eyed each other, and without hesitation, starting firing rounds with their weapons. Ruin stopped firing and started sprinting over to a nearby car, and Firebreak kept firing. Eventually he ran out of ammo, not hitting a single shot on Ruin. Happy with his success, Ruin hopped in the car and started driving straight at Firebreak. But the pyromaniac bashed a pole into the ground, and activated Purifier. Suddenly, the car exploded, nearly upon impact of Firebreak. Ruin blasted out of the car and whacked the side of his head against the cardboard house, making him weak and dizzy. Firebreak grinned under his mask and walked over to Ruin. Firebreak: I will admit, you’re strong. But not smart enough. Ruin got his vision back in check and leapt back on his feet, shocking Firebreak. The galaxy-outfitted fighter activated Barricade, and a metal wall erupted from the ground, sending gusts of strong wind and bullets in the process. Firebreak yapped in fear and tried to dodge the attack, but the wind caught him in his tracks, overpowering him and causing him to drop to the ground. He couldn’t even get up before Ruin put a shotgun to his head and fired. Firebreak’s head exploded into blood, and his lifeless corpse slumped to the ground. Ruin was teleported out of Firing Range and was claimed the title of MVP. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Ruin! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Battle Royales Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Video Games themed DBXs Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights